Servant of Evil
by Reminisce-Tomorrow
Summary: Zelda and Sheik are twins torn apart by fate and soon meet again only to be servant and master. Zelda is a corrupted and broken leader of the ill fated Hyrule, but it doesn't affect her brother's affection and loyalty to her. But will Sheik's earnest ambitions be his downfall and his sister's heart break as he obeys her every wish until the end? S.o.E. retold in a Zelda scenario.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As 3 am comes to a close with one more chapter to go, I'm beginning to work on some new projects. This happens to be one of them. **

**So, here's a "Zelda version" of the Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len. **

**Please keep in mind that this is just the prologue and that there is more to come. I just wanted to have this part separated from the rest of it as this back story account isn't told in the perspective of the main character of this fanfic, Sheik. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Zelda or Vocaloid. **

* * *

_To who ever has managed to find this letter hidden in the library in Kakariko,_

_My identity is irrelevant to this story that is about to be recalled, but I find it necessary to explain something to you before you enter this story. I am guilty of being a part of what sealed the fate of these children that many would see as tragic, or perhaps foolish. But I hope that to the eyes of you who is finding this paper of events that I have documented, unable to tell another soul, that I may be forgiven. Before you learn of the infamous tale, I shall explain what happened prior that led up to this point in time. _

_Long ago in a kingdom known as Hyrule, a woman gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. As fate might have it, they were destined to be separated due to being fruits of a forbidden relationship between a Sheikah and the King of Hyrule. __One destined to be ruler of the kingdom one day, the other to be a faithful servant_. _The girl was given the name Zelda, as was tradition in the Royal Family for the first born daughter of the King. The boy was doomed to be a servant, having inherited the signature eyes of the shadow of the Hylians that is impossible in the Royal Family's bloodline. The unfortunate crimson-eyed youth was given the name Sheik. _

_To successfully hide the existence of their relationship, their parents had concocted a plan. The woman would take their newborn son to live in Kakariko Village and raise Sheik to be a respectable Sheikah to serve the Royal Family- and his sister, one day. The castle servants would be told that she was dismissed, as a new mother would be a useless servant. King Harkinian's wife was barren, so announcing to the kingdom that they had adopted or used a surrogate mother wouldn't be entirely out of the question._

_They put their plan into action, going their separate ways for the better of their images to the public as some of the highest and unknown powers of the kingdom. For seventeen years, each child was raised in different ways based on the roles they were to fill when the time came. Zelda was raised in a strict household, as the Queen knew of her husband's affair and loathed her "daughter". The King turned a blind eye to his daughter's predicament that he was responsible for due to being swamped with work and couldn't be bothered with anything else. So, the Queen became responsible for Zelda's corrupted nature. Sheik grew up in poverty, when compared to his twin. Nonetheless, I assure you that he was raised to help others and treat them with respect as she prepped him to be a servant for the castle as soon as Zelda was to take the throne at the age of eighteen. He was taught the customs and secrets of the Sheikah, and no one questioned his ability as a capable servant. _

_Just a year prior to Zelda's Coronation however, when the two would finally be reunited, disaster struck the country. Debt consumed the economy that had been so well off, as a war had just been fought and the costs were far from possible to take care of quickly. Taxes rose and soon caused outrage throughout the country. Third class had collapsed, resulting in many diseases going around since no one could afford a doctor. The diseases had even managed to take the life of the Queen as the out of date medicine available to all of the physicians proved to be useless. The King was assassinated by one of his subjects in a well constructed plan created using traitorous servants that could kill him. _

_So prematurely, Zelda became Queen of Hyrule, and Sheik would travel to the castle and become her highness's protector. Things continued to spiral out of control and not according to the plan that their parents had laid out for them due to some minor details overlooked by them, but not their children. Sheik had blonde hair that matched the shade of his sister's, a rarity to say the least for a Sheikah. And the two coincidentally shared the crest of the Royal Family on the back of their left hand as a birthmark that in the perspective of ancient Hylian Myths indicates a destiny chosen by the goddesses themselves._

_Now that I have given you the necessary background knowledge for this tale of woe that I am partially to blame for, I hope that you read on with an open mind to learn of the story told by the servant of evil._


	2. The Visitor

**Hello! Sorry for the delay in updating. Writer's block became rather tedious to work around. I hope that this chapter isn't too short to kind of give the true introduction to this story. **

**Maetrix: I hope that it isn't a bad thing that this is rather heavily based on the lyrics. I may add a twist or two into this to keep it interesting and not exactly the most predictable, but we'll see. **

**DragonflyxParodies: Thank you very much. You would be correct in saying that the narrator of the first chapter was indeed Impa. I apologize that it took me so long to update when you were looking forward to this, but I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

The golden bell atop the Temple of Time sways in the wind, blessing the town with its beautiful chime as good news is brought to the distraught country of Hyrule. Songs of lament are replaced with those of rejoice. A coronation brings everyone stumbling into the sanctuary that was left to rot after many claimed the goddesses had forsaken them, following the beloved king's death. A big day for the apple of Hyrule's eye for sure. But known to few, it's a big day for me as well.

"Sheik, stand and take a knee before your new master." The priest calls me up from the alter in which he stands after placing the crown on the head of the new Queen. I quickly get up and follow instruction, attracting the attention of the crowd that's in awe of the event. So I lower down on one knee before the woman with blonde hair the same shade as mine.

"Since the beginning of time, the bloodline of Hylia has had a guardian protect them from the shadows. These guardians are known as Sheikah. Following ancient tradition, Queen Zelda will now place the contract tying these youths' fates until death." I gaze into her apologetic blue eyes, as both of us know what this means. A gem in one hand and a blade in another, she waits for me to hold out my hand. Slowly she drags the blade into the palm of my hand so that my blood spills onto the gem in her other hand. To distract from the pain I study the gem as my blood sinks into it and the once clear rock glows a bright crimson. The priest hands me a rag to cover the wound and then he puts the gem into her crown. She puts the blade onto the table in which she originally grabbed it and folds her stained gloved hands together. I stay down before her, taking the opportunity to study the country's ruler from up close. For some reason, she looks a bit too familiar... but I've never seen her before. My vision becomes slightly dizzy after a bit, and I look down to see my blood has soaked the rag I was given.

"Sheik, it's time to go." I stand up and follow behind the queen. We begin to walk down the isle and head outside to the carriage, my blood dripping onto the floor as we walk. When we enter the carriage she takes off her gloves and puts her hands over mine. "When we get to the castle, I'll stitch your hand back up..." Both of us fall silent when we look at each others' overlapping hands.

"Wait..."

"The Triforce... On a Sheikah's hand...? But..."

* * *

"There... Good as new." Queen Zelda finishes stitching my hand, leaving it just as painful as before but at least not as at risk for infection.

"I'm sorry to put you at an inconvenience, Your Highness."

"It's alright. If it were up to me then that wouldn't be apart of the coronation ceremony." She says with a remorseful tone.

"Mi'lady?" A maid knocks on the door.

"Did you bring the castle records as I requested?"

"Yes, Your Highness." She walks into the room, now reassured of her accepted presence. Then she gives the book to Queen Zelda.

"Thank you. You're dismissed now." Taking the cue, the maid leaves the room.

Queen Zelda flips through the records absentmindedly. "Sheik, when is your date of birth?"

"The seventh of this month, 1XXX." I answer immediately upon request.

"That's..." She stares intently on a page. "That's mine as well..." I gaze into her eyes, trying to decipher the look of confusion and bafflement she's giving. "Who are your parents...?"

"Impa Hikage... as for my father I am unsure... He died before I was born and it was a fragile subject for my mother."

Queen Zelda flips to another page. "She served as my father's guardian Sheikah..." I remain still as I gather what she may be implying.

"But... servant and master can't be together as lovers... It's punishable by death."

"We're here as a result though." She shuts the book. "Sheik, there's no other explanation. You couldn't have inherited the Triforce of Wisdom any other way. It's a birthright to the members of the Royal Family. You don't know your father... Your mother served as my Father's guardian. We also happen to have the same date of birth. The puzzle pieces fit."

I see her in a completely new way. Her facial features match my... our mother's. The only difference is that her skin complexion is lighter and her eyes are blue rather than red. After seeing the many, many portraits in the castle of past rulers of Hyrule in their youth, blonde hair seems to be a reoccurring theme. Bringing light to my unusual hair for a Sheikah, a tribe known for having hair ranging from black to pure white in shade with little to no other color variety. The many questions of my father haven't even been answered yet but I now know his identity. Me becoming Zelda's guardian... Is it fate? Or is it apart of the extensive plan that our parents seemed to have to hide their relationship, us being a damning piece of evidence that they not only were romantically involved with each other but also physical? Death is the punishment for a relationship between servant and master... But is there an additional punishment if the relationship results in children?

"We can't let anyone find out." I say, resurfacing from the raging whirlpool of thoughts that have come across my mind over the past few minutes. "Mother would be killed for it... And us... I don't know if anything like this has happened before, where a child- or children- have been born in a forbidden relationship."

"Understood."

* * *

"What is mother like?" Zelda takes a bite of a pastry that I brought her for a snack.

"Strict, to say the least. Despite her getting older, she's as feisty and stubborn as I remember her being from a young age. She had me train to be a Sheikah since the time that I could even walk. Many men are intimidated by her strength. But... She has her moments. Times where she acts gentle and kind. She gets a glimmer in her eye when she smiles that can put you at ease with just a glance at it." Just thinking about it makes me grin absentmindedly.

It's strange to think that it's been a month since that day I left to become the Queen's servant. It's been a month since I found out the truth. Zelda and I decided to keep quiet, of course. To make sure that no one would suspect a thing, we continue to act as servant and master... at least when we're around other people. When we're alone, I'm not the Queen's servant. I'm Zelda's twin brother. The way we address each other and talk is casual. The barrier of formality is broken down and we can enjoy the company of each other, something neither of us had until we met for the first time. I've finally found a friend.

"She sounds pretty interesting." Zelda grins. I decide not to ask about Father since it seems as if I'm walking on egg shells if the subject is brought up. It was about a week ago that this whole ordeal occurred. I immediately wanted to know about our father, the king. What I learned was less than pleasant. With all the effort she could put in it, she tried to talk kindly of our late father. However, she didn't have much to say. It was that alone that could tell me, and the people of Hyrule's interpretation of him wouldn't help so I've been left without any clue as to how bad our father possibly was. And whenever I would mention her step mother, oh Nayru forbid, she would go on a rage-intoxicated rant. She would first shoot me down as to me asking any questions before starting to shiver and become distant. Afterwards, a fire would show up in her eyes. From there if she said anything at all, it was all of the horrible things possible you could wish upon a person. Her soft blue eyes would become glistened with a cold loathing, something definitely remnant of Mother's angry scolding looks that could strike fear into the largest of threats.

"You remind me a lot of her, come to think of it."

"Oh?" Zelda raises an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"You two... you're both kind of scary when mad but otherwise gentle and tough at the same time. It's hard to explain." A sad grin spreads on her face.

"I've always wanted to meet mother... I knew that bitch that my father married out of convenience wasn't my mother... She told me from a young age. I just didn't think that Father had an affair with a Sheikah or that I could possibly ever have a sibling." She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. "Sheik... Thank you. Saying I'm like her is one of the nicest things I could have ever been told."

* * *

Over several months, I got to see all sides of just who Zelda is, not just the front she puts on for everyone. At least, that's what I thought for the longest time. There were some days where Zelda would be unmotivated and would simply put her hair in a loose braid and call it good to go. Other days she would insist on applying make up and being very precise with each action she would take in doing so. When she's sad, she hides under the blankets in her bed and sits there. If she's happy enough then she's practically bouncing off the walls in a jittery frenzy. But today is different. Today a visitor from Termina is expected to be here at noon, as she keeps informing me over and over as she finishes applying her make up after redoing it at least five times. After observing her own handiwork in the mirror, she gets up and goes to pick out a dress. What she pulls out is an extravagant gown suited to being worn in a ball. A sleeveless, black and purple dress with a long skirt in set ruffles is laid out on the bed before her. She stares out into the distance for the hundredth time this morning before giddily taking off her clothes to change, forgetting that I'm there. I sheepishly turn around, but not before seeing scars on her stomach and sides that look as though she was beaten with a whip. All of them are well aged and faded to a shiny white complexion. A chill is sent down my spine. How could she have possibly gotten those? I try not to pry and my mind goes blank temporarily as I bite my lip. Who could have done that to her? I find a fire burning in my very most inner being as I feel the need to hurt whoever it was.

"Sheik," I snap out of my trance to find her beckoning me.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you help me put on my corset?" I find myself absolutely confused by her sudden interest to dress to the nines, but I go along with it. I approach her from behind and begin to tighten the string from behind, only to hear Zelda whimper.

"Z-Zelda, what's wrong?!" I ask, stopping my very actions to look at her traumatized face. She swallows hard and sinks to her knees. After being spaced out for a few moments, the light behind her eyes returns and she simply gets up.

"I-I'm sorry... My stomach is just a little sensitive."

"Oh... I'll be gentle putting on your corset then. I apologize." I do as I say and become much more gentle handling the corset. Afterwards, she spins around with her skirt flowing around her.

"Thank you, Sheik. We should get going. Our guest should be here shortly."

We walk out of her chamber and go down the well decorated halls of silk and fine china that's hung on the wall as decor just as the paintings are. As we head down the hallway, I turn to Zelda and look at her. My newly found sister is nothing short than a blue blood, looking as elegant as her title. Why she would go the extra mile all for a guest, I could only wonder. "Your Highness."

"Hm?"

"Would you please tell me where the secret room is behind the throne room?" I ask as we approach it. She points to the right of the hallway.

"Just down there is a wall that you can walk through and see through, much like the secret wall connecting that room to the throne room." She informs me. I simply nod before taking a deku nut from my pocket and disappearing to my destination after visualizing it. I hear maids complain from down the hallway about my flashy exit before I simply look on at the throne room.

The visitor in question is a rather average-sized male clad in green with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The look on Zelda's face as she enters the room is a rather shy and almost embarrassed one. It's then that it hits me as to why Zelda's behavior has changed over this visitor.


End file.
